As businesses and people become more and more dependent on the availability of ubiquitous networks and network services, network traffic management system have an increased responsibility for the safe, secure, and efficient allocation of network resources. Further, not only are network services becoming more available they are becoming more varied. Accordingly, network traffic management systems are often responsible for supporting many different types of network services and/or applications that are being utilized by many different types of users. In some cases, network traffic flows related to different applications and/or users may be processed under different network traffic management policies. Accordingly, network traffic management systems are often tasked with, efficiently determining the management policy that should be applied to a given network flow. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.